


Fever

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: 1950's American High School AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast cars, leather jackets, and secret make-out sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an au where it’s the 50’s and the KLK crew go to an American high school. Satsuki and Nonon are greasers. I actually have a KLK 50’s AU that I’m working on fleshing out. This fic has nothing to do with that AU. Enjoy

“Damn, Sats, take it easy, would ya?”

Satsuki merely grunts in response, still nipping at Nonon’s neck, inspiring noises the girl would rather not be making right now. The metal bleachers above them are thin, and a square overhearing means a square squealing. Luckily, it’s right when Satsuki finds a particularly sensitive spot that Honnouji Academy scores. Cheering and pep band cover up the increasingly loud moans coming from Nonon, and as the drum solo begins, she’s able to grab the collar of Satsuki’s jacket and pull her off. Satsuki lets out a disappointed noise before Nonon can explain.

“Let’s take it to your rocket, alright? I can’t get suspended again or this time they’ll cut me out for sure.”

Satsuki whines but takes Nonon’s hand as they emerge from under the bleachers, greeted with the buzzing florescent lights that surround the field and students going to and from concession stands. The tide of students eventually forces them to drop their hands and focus on finding the exit. When they reach the gates, Satsuki mutters something about Nonon being a wet rag, earning a slug on the arm.

“All I’m saying is, you didn’t  _sound_  very upset.”

Still within other student’s hearing range, Nonon’s quick to blush before punching Satsuki lightly in the arm again.

“If you don’t keep your trap shut I’m gonna pound on you for real next time.”   
  
Satsuki chuckles at that. If their reputations had any validity, a threat wouldn’t be lost on her- and Satsuki undoubtedly would be the one on the better end of the final result. But a threat made inside the gang- Satsuki’s gang- is more endearing than anything. Especially considering it’s coming from the girl Satsuki has been going steady with for years.

Other couples their age discuss marriage, college, families- Satsuki and Nonon talk only of current going-ons, of rival gangs and turf wars and how lovely Nonon looks when she comes. ‘Love’ is a foreign word when others are around and ‘future’ even more so.

It’s a short jaunt to Satsuki’s car, a V8, top of the line. Ragyo is good for some things, or so it seems, because the car she funded purchasing is Satsuki’s lifeblood. It not only transports the Elites but sends a statement to anyone who would cross them.

No one does.

It doesn’t take long for Satsuki to have the shorter girl pressed against the cold metal, the action and the temperature sending a shiver through Nonon. Her mouth is forceful, demanding on Nonon’s as though she would ever deny her, and the two break only for quick breaths. The cold paints a trail of white in rhythm with their lungs, the first bites of winter sneaking through, as the pair closes the gap again.

It’s the sound of near honking that forces them apart. Nonon catches her breath. Satsuki instinctively scans the area around the two of them- it’s a routine well practiced, developed under strain because the threat of a rat is still real, is always real, and brings with it not merely academic consequence but legal consequence as well.

Luckily, the honking is followed by boyish laughter- some drunk underclassmen kicking it on the other side of the parking lot. Both girls sigh in relief.

“Nonon, get in the back seat. We shouldn’t stay out here.”

Nonon fumbles for the handle before finding it and flicking the door open. Satsuki diverts to the front seat, turning her keys in the ignition just enough to start the radio. Something with a fast guitar and Buddy Holly singing plays as Satsuki makes her way back to the rear. The moment she closes the door to the back seat Nonon has her hands back on the collar of her jacket. She clashes them together, dragging Satsuki on top of her while pulling her into a kiss.

This time, it’s Satsuki who backs down.

“Someone’s a little excited. Do I have that much of an impact on you?”

Nonon arches away with a frustrated groan, causing her hips to cant upwards.

“God damn it Satsuki. If you stop again you can go…g-get bent.”

Her insult loses its bite as Satsuki finds hers, on Nonon’s neck once again, enjoying the weak whimper she makes. It turns into a moan as Satsuki finds the sensitive spot she had been nipping at before.

Nonon’s legs wrap themselves around Satsuki’s hips as a new song starts on the radio. It’s a fast guitar and a rhythmic bass that matches their actions as Satsuki’s mouth finds its way back to Nonon’s and her hand creeps under her skirt.

“Fuck, Satsuki,  _please_.”

While Nonon’s usual outfit combination of a black leather jacket and pink skirt gives both greasers and squares a good laugh, it proves to be very convenient in situations like these, where space is limited and their desire to delay is even more so.

Satsuki is greeted with wetness when her hand finds the front of Nonon’s underwear. The girl grinds against her, whimpering. Satsuki obliges her, but not fully, instead sliding her fingers back and forth against the fabric until Nonon is breathless and shaking and practically begging.

It’s then that Satsuki removes her hand and leans back, and Nonon whines even louder.

“ _Christ,_ Satsuki,  _please_ ” and all Satsuki can do is chuckle as she moves to take off the jacket that bears the Elite symbol. She throws it into the front seat before leaning back down to Nonon. She stops her fingers just short of contact, and her lips hover barely above Nonon’s but she makes sure her eyes don’t leave the pink one’s beneath her.

“I thought you said you wanted me to take it easy.”

She accompanies the line with a deadly smirk that stops the sassy remark Nonon had prepared.

The sound of Nonon’s heavy breaths fill the car as the radio goes silent between songs.

“C-cut it out…”

Satsuki moves, still not touching Nonon where she wants her but so close as she turns Nonon’s head and takes one of her earlobes between her teeth. She feels the girl fighting to restrain herself beneath her.

“Are you sure you want me to cut it out, Nonon?”

Her voice is breathy, seductive, and she asks the question in a whisper. Nonon has to keep herself from screaming.

“ _Please,_  Satsuki.”

Satsuki buries her face into Nonon’s neck as her fingers return to her, Nonon exhaling a breathy moan, loud. Satsuki, although able to pull off a convincing appearance of calm, feels the impacts of the situation herself, and doesn’t waste time in removing Nonon’s underwear to make contact with her directly.

Nonon cries out, and it’s synchronized to the drums of whatever the radio is playing now, the songs blending together. Satsuki is swift with her fingers, working Nonon over until she’s a panting mess.

It’s then that she finds the spot that makes Nonon sing, and she focuses on it. Nonon thrashes beneath her, and she’s beautiful, a flustered mess and the noises she makes will play in Satsuki’s head until she gets a chance to conduct them again.

It doesn’t take long for her to come, and she ends as the song does, nails digging into Satsuki’s black undershirt and into the leather of the backseat. She is anything but quiet- the radio is a godsend.

Satsuki holds her while she recovers, trailing little kisses down her jaw until she finds her mouth, coaxing a slow, sweet kiss from her.

The two shift into a more comfortable position, Satsuki holding Nonon as she rests on top of her.

“Did you need me to…?”

Nonon’s voice trails off as an advertisement plays on the radio and Satsuki contemplates a response.

“No, there can’t be that much time left in the game. We left right before the fourth quarter.”

“Did we? I thought-“

She’s interrupted by a knock on the window and for a moment, everything goes still. Neither girl looks towards the window. Neither girl moves at all. As though playing dead could save them from whatever punishment they would face if it was a teacher at the window- or the police.

Being dead would be preferable to either one of those outcomes.

Luckily, they don’t have to move, as a figure leans into the window and into view. When Ryuko’s eyes make contact with Satsuki’s, a moment of clarity strikes Satsuki as she suddenly remembers who was responsible for bringing her younger sister home after the game.

A beat passes before Ryuko throws her arms up, defeated, and walks away from the car. 


End file.
